Haruhi tropical holiday
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: suatu hari haruhi di telepon sama sepupunya yang tnggal di ind! dan akhirnya dia sama temen2nya di hostclub ikut ke ind! petualangan host club di negara kita tercinta! haruXkao, haruXhika haruXtama.. ato malah tamaXkyo.. hahaha XD.. chapter 2 iz update
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuki:**Kyaaaaa! Hika-chan! kao chan!!

**Hika – ****kao: **Yuuki sama….

**Haruhi:**oy! Oy! Ngapain sih?! Fanfic nyah ngga mulai mulai nih!!

**Yuuki:**oh iyah! Heu yang kali ini fanfic ouran host club!! Heah!! Yuuki berusaha sekuat tenagaloh!! Baiklah! Ga usah banyak omong, silahkan membaca!!

**Disclaimer:** bukan punya Yuuki!! Punyanya Bisco hatori…. Kalau Bisco hatori sensei berkenan, yuuki mau ko kalo dikasih Hika ma kao….

HARUHI'S TROPICAL HOLIDAY chapter 1

"Sampai!! Sampai!!" Tamaki keluar dari bandara dengan gaya 'lebay'nya yang biasa. Sambil menatap pemandangan di luar bandara ia menghirup udara yang sangat se… "Ohok ohok ohok" Hoek! Bau asap kanalpot!! Matanya yang Tadinya bersinar binar, eh berbinar binar (chira chira waku waku, hehehe XD) berubah jadi pandangan ill feel… tempat berpolusi macam apa ini…?

Sementara terlihat dibelakangnya, Hitachiin brothers lagi asik ganguin Haruhi (yang lagi pake baju perempuan), Kyouya yang lagi sibuk liat liat brosur pariwisata sambil nentuin anggaran pengeluaran, serta Mori senpai yang lagi gendong Honey senpai yang dikelilingi bunga bunga pink disekitarnya.

Si Tamaki yang udah selese batuk batuk jalan ke arah Haruhi dengan muter muter gaya ballerina "Haruhi…, kenapa kamu ajak kita ke tempat berpolusi gini sih??" katanya, sambil memasang puppy eyes yang bikin Haruhi muak.

"Memangnya Siapa yang ngajak, sih! Bukannya kalian yang seenaknya saja langsung ikut??" kata Haruhi sambil menghela nafas kesal.

Tamaki yang udah masang puppy eyes sekarang malah kedip kedip lagi, bikin Haruhi tambah muak aja.

"Aku kan disuruh jagain kamu Haruhi…" Tamaki dengan naluri kebapakanya…

-BLETAK-

"Aduh!"

Haruhi udah bener bener muak sama chira chira waku wakunya Tamaki melayangkan jitakan maut.

**-****Kilas balik-**

"Eeh? Ke Indonesia?? Mau apa?" si Okama (papahnya Haruhi) mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haruhi setelah mendengar perkataan 'nanti aku mau pergi ke Indonesia'. "diajak anak anak kaya (yang aneh) itu??" (Wah jangan pake aneh dong…).

Haruhi menjauhkan wajahnya "ngga kok! Bukannya kemarin kita ditelepon sama sepupu yang tinggal di sana?? Katanya kan kalau aku sudah punya passport dia mau ngirimin tiket ke sini" kata Haruhi sambil menjauh lagi.

-Pok-

Okama menepukkan genggaman tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain "oh!" katanya, baru connect "yang waktu itu ya… boleh deh! Sekalian Haruhi pergi liburan musim panas kan??"

Haruhi cengo… "Eh, boleh ya?" ngga nyangka ternyata dibolehin…

Okama senyum senyum ga jelas. Sebenarnya sih, dia ga tau 'sepupu' yang dimaksud Haruhi…, tapi berhubung dia mau pesta dengan teman teman seprovesinya (iih… banci berkumpul… aww) jadi ini merupakan kesempatan satu satunya. Habis Haruhi suka marah kalau rumah jadi berantakan. "Nanti bikin passportnya dianterin deh!!" katanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kesenangan dalam hatinya.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian di bandara Narita Jepang-

"Haruhi!!" (Tamaki)

"Haruhi!!" ( Hikaru – Kaoru )

"Haru chan!!" (Honey senpai)

"….." (Mori senpai – Kyouya)

"hehehehe…" (Okama)

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" (Haruhi)

"Gunyu…!" (Yuuki) ……………….. Kenapa kamu ada Disini?? -DUAKH! - Haruhi memukul homerun Yuuki… (Yuuki: aiyayaaaaaaaaaa……….)

"pasti ayah yang kasih tahu ke mereka kaaan??" muka Haruhi mendadak seram.

"kan ayah khawatir kalau kau pergi ke luar negri sendirian…" katanya sambil menyembunyikan niatnya yang sebenarnya…. (ayah macam apa kau ini?!)

Tamaki berjalan ke arah mereka berdua "AYAH!! " Tamaki menggenggam tangan papanya Haruhi "Aku berjanji akan menjaga putri anda dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku!!" kata Tamaki dengan berlinangan air mata. Dia malah mendramatisir keadaan saja…

"kata kata macam apa itu" Haruhi menanggapinya sedingin es (Dia memang ratu es…). "sebaiknya kalian pulang saja!" katanya lagi.

Seselesainya terdengar perkataan itu rasanya ada petir bermuatan ratusan ribu volt yang menyambarnya. Dalam hitungan detik Tamaki mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. puppy eyes Tamaki mode on. "Haruhi………." Tamaki berusaha membuat wajahnya imut imut… (TT;)

"tidak! Aku takkan tertipu. Kalian pulang saja!" Haruhi sudah beberapa kali tertipu dengan puppy eyesnya Tamaki, jadi dia ngga mau masuk jebakan yang sama lagi.

"Haru chaaan…." Sekarang penyerangan level 2!! Honey senpai yang beraksi!!

Matanya berkaca kaca. Wajahnya manis. Bunga bunga milik honey senpai menambahnya jadi tambah manis. Dan ditambah dengan kekuatan tangisan milik honey senpai!!

"i… iya deh…" Haruhi kalah telak!! Lagi pula mana ada yang tahan sama loli-shota typenya ouran host club sih?!

**-****Kilas balik selesai…-**

"ya sudah, ya sudah… sekarang mau ke mana??" kata Tamaki masih dengan pose sama tapi tidak pakai puppy eyes…

"Sekarang kita tunggu dijemput saja… lagipula kita kan ngga bahasa Indonesia, dan kita belum nuker ruang yen ke rupiah" (ceritanya ngomong pake bahasa jepun) kata Haruhi dengan Hikaru dan Kaoru yang bergelayut di kanan kirinya.

Beberapa detik setelah jitakan maut melayang di atas kepala hikaru – Kaoru mobil kijang inova warna silver berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang anak perempuan turun dari pintu depan. Berlari ke arah Haruhi "Haru chan…!!" langsung memeluk Haruhi. Gadis itu memakai baju gothic Lolita yang penuh dengan pita dan renda. Bisa bisanya dia memakai Pakaian setebal itu di negara tropis…

"Kyaa.. Kya..! Sudah lama ngga ketemu ya, Haruhi!! Kangen deh!" gadis itu bicara dengan gaya dubbing anime. "ah mereka teman teman Haruhi yang kau ceritakan ya??" katanya selesai membuat Haruhi sesak nafas karena pelukannya yang terlalu semangat. "Namaku Rin! Salam kenal semuaaa!".

"Tunggu!!" Tamaki bereaksi dengan gaya sepupu Haruhi itu.

"Ada apa, king??" kata hikaru.

Tamaki merangkul hikaru dan Kaoru dengan kedua tangannya. "Co…, coba kaian lihat!! Anak itu !! bajunya seperti pernah kulihat di anime… terus gaya bicaranya itu… itu kan otaku style banget! Apa kalian sadar dia mirip Siapa??" kata Tamaki sambil masang wajah serius (wajahnya jadi kaya karakter di anime initial D, haha :D ).

"Re... Renge!!" wajah hikaru Kaoru jadi ikutan serius juga.

Sementara orang yang dibicarain sedang asik salaman sama Kyouya "Huaa.. Kakak ganteng sekali……." Katanya penuh antusias.

Bahkan seleranya pun sama dengan renge chan…

**Haruhi's tropical holiday chapter 1 end**

**Yuuki: hahahahaha… chapter pertama yang penuh kerja keras dan chapter yang sangat pendek juga… Karena rumah Yuuki kena pemadaman listrik bergilir dan fanfic nya belum di-save Yuuki jadi harus nulis 2 kali…… tunggu chapter ke 2 nya yah!!**

**Review-nya juga Yuuki tunggu!! Ayo ayo ayo!! Yang baca pada review yah!! Okeh!! Sipph deh!!**

**Next chapter: ya ampun!! Ternyata Rin malah lebih lebih dari Renge chan!! Kekacauan melanda penginapan milik Rin!! Waduh!! Next chapter! Chapter yang Dibuat untuk king Tamaki!! Hahahaha… untuk hikaru Kaoru sabar yah!! Heheu**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki: yea!! Chapter 2!! Yuuki ngga tau mau buat fanfic ini sepanjang apa tp… kayanya ngga bakal panjang panjang deh… hahahahahaha!! Ngomong ngomong waktu d chapter 1 haruhinya terlalu galak yah?? Iya ngga sih?? Karena ituh yang kali ini jitakan mautnyah Haruhi ngga akan dikeluarkan lagi… okeh. Enjoy! XD!! Buat sohere -chan, hikaru kaorunya chapter depan yah!! Okeh okeh!!

Disclaimer: Bisco hatori san, boleh yuuki minta hikaru??

Haruhi's tropical holiday chapter 2!!

"yeaaaaa! Kalau begitu ayo berangkaaat!!" Rei mengangkat denggaman tangannya ke atas. "tapi…" ia menurunkannya lagi "kayanya mobilnya ngga cukup deh…".

Entah kenapa kacamata Kyouya tiba tiba bersinar "wah…" ia membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya. "sepertinya harus ada yang dikorbankan nih…" ia berkata dengan santainya.

-deg-

Mendengar kata dikorbankan aja perasaan Tamaki udah agak ngga enak. "hee.. jangan begitu dong… kan kasihan…" katanya dengan senyum senyum maksa. Sebenarnya dia takut kalau dia yang menjadi orang yang dikorbankan itu.

"mungkin satu orang bisa duduk di bagasi…" kata Rei dengan polosnya.

"ba.. bagasi??" rasanya petir jutaan ribu volt menghantam Tamaki sampai hangus. Haruskah aku duduk di bagasi?? Tidaaaakkk…

"tapi karena barang bawaan kalian banyak, kayanya bagasinya sempit deh…" kata Rei lagi.

"se… sempit" kali ini jutaan ton batu menghantam kepala Tamaki. "udah di bagasi… sempit pula…" sudah terkaparlah Tamaki di tanah.

Kyouya berjalan mendekati Tamaki, lalu menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum "sabar ya…" katanya dengan aksennya yang tenang.

Apa itu?? Maksudnya apa ituuu?? Panya yang harus disabariin?? Gyaaaaaa!! Gyaaaaaa!! Rasanya Tamaki tenggelam dalam jurang tak berujung. Berputar putar dalam pusaran air menuju lautan tak berdasar. Tidaaaak!! Jangan di bagasi doooong!!

Saat tersadar dari 'dunianya' tamaki merasa ada aura aura aneh yang mengganggunya. Dilihatnya semua orang memberikan pandangan aneh padanya. Rasanya semua mata itu mengatakan bahwa "kaulah yang paling pantas dikorbankan".

"kenapaaaaa?? Kenapa harus akuuuu?? Kenaapaaaa??" lengkaplah sudah penderitaan tamaki yang baru datang ke Indonesia ini, "mama, kenapa harus aku?" ia berusaha meminta perolongan dengan tangisannya.

Kyouya dengan tenang berusaha menjelaskan keadaan pada 'suaminya' (eeeh? Suami?? Sejak kapan??) "ginih yah pah… Rei chan (waw baru ktemu uda d panggil Rei chan… ada apa gerangan ini ma?) ngga mungkin duduk di bagasi karena dia yang punya mobil. Terus Haruhi juga ngga mungkin duduk di bagasi karena dia perempuan dan juga sepupunya Rei chan. Terus Hitachiin 'pasti' ngga akan mau duduk di bagasi. Lalu honey senpai juga ngga mungkin duduk di bagasi karena dia itu lucu. Dan mori senpai dia juga ngga akan duduk di bagasi karena dia harus jagain honey senpai. Terus aku juga ngga akan duduk di bagasi karena aku yang megang semua uang kalian." Selesailah penjelasan panjang yang dituturkan mama Kyouya pada papa tamaki… sekarang tamaki cuma bisa meratapi nasib sementara yang lainnya mulai memasukkan barang bawaan ke dalam bagasi mobil Rei.

"wah… bagasinya penuh…" kata Rei yang melihat tumpukkan koper di bagasi mobilnya. "terus tamaki no nii chan duduk di mana dong??".

"kita iket aja di atas!!" kaoru udah bawa tali rapia yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"huhuhuhu… kalian tega yah sama aku??" tangisan kemalangan tamaki bertambah deras.

Tanpa berfikir panjang "memang tega kok" kata kata tu langsung keluar dari mulut Haruhi dan duo Hitachiin. Bagai anak panah kata kata itu menusuk hati tamaki. CLEB…

Tamaki langsung pergi ke pojokan. Mulai mengeluarkan aura aura aneh berwarna gelap. Ditambah suara suara aneh yang entah datang dari mana. "aku pulang aja… aku ngga diterima di sini… aku pulang aja… pulang aja…" katanya sambil membelakangi semua orang.

"tama chaaaan" seperti secercah harapan yang turun dari langit, suara honey senpai yang memanggilnya terasa begitu indah. Tamaki berbalik dengan penuh keanggunan dan sparkle sparkle gak penting. Dilihatnya honey senpai datang sambil menggendong boneka kelincinya, usa chan dalam tangannya. "aku duduk di gendong takashi… jadi tama chan bisa duduk di mobil" katanya. Huah!! Akhirnya! Itulah kata kata yang tamaki ingin dengar dari tadi!!

"honey senpaaaaaaai!!" katanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan honey senpai "aku akan berbakti padamu hingga akhir hayatkuuuuu!!". Honey senpai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

-lalu akhirnya host club dan OC kita bisa berangkat dengan damai-

Posisi duduk (gak penting, napa lg di tulis…)

Kursi depan: Rei dan supir Rei

Kursi tengah: tamaki di dekat jendela, Kyouya di tengah lalu honey senpai di gendong sama mori senpai (Indonesia banget di gendong di mobil…. Aduh saiia jd sedih… --,)

Kursi belakang: hikaru, Haruhi, kaoru (tamaki sebenernya pengen duduk di belakang sama Haruhi. Tapi karena di iming imingi duduk dekat jendela dia ngga jadi duduk di belakang :D)

Lalu mereka melesat ke tol cipularang menuju kota Bandung asri nan permai…

Di perjalanan, tol cipularang km ke 20, tamaki mulai gelisah. Dikasih chiki (baca: snack rakyat jelata Indonesia) biar diem sama Rei. Akhirnya dia diem juga..

Tol cipularang km 47, tamaki tidur bersender ke Kyouya. Rei yang duduk di depan langsung ambil kamera untuk mengabadikan Kejadian yang jarang terjadi ini.

Tol cipularang km 50, tamaki bangun karena mendapat terlalu banyak flash light dari kamera Rei. Bangun bangun langsung blushing sambil marah marah ngga mau di bilang yaoi.

Tol cipularang km 50 1\2, tamaki baru sadar kalo tiga anak di kursi belakang tertidur pulas. Dia langsung marah marah ngliat anak perempuannya, Haruhi tidur pulas disamping duo Hitachiin.

Tamaki ngedumel sepanjang 5 km Perjalanan. (lama banget yah…)

Tol cipularang km 60, tamaki tidur (lagi) karena kecapekan ngedumel.

Tol cipularang km ke 75, hikaru mencorat coret wajah tamaki dengan spidol (baca: cara menjahili orang tidur ala rakyat jelata).

Tol cipularang km 75-77, semobil Ketawa ngakak

Km 77, tamaki bangun sambil bingung. Sibuk nanya nanya kenapa semua pada Ketawa. Yang lainnya pada jaim ajah…

Tol cipularang km 90, tamaki baru sadar kalo mukanya dicorat coret. Dia langsung ngamuk di dalem mobil. Akhirnya bisa ditenagkan dengan kata kata tajam dari Haruhi

-semuanya kembali damai-

Masuk tol padalarang.

Rei udah kegirangan pengen cepet nyampe.

Keluar tol….

Membaca "selamat datang di kota Bandung" akhirnyah sampe juga… semua anggota host club memancarkan keingintahuan yang begitu mendalam. Kecuali Haruhi, Kyouya dan mori senpai. Yah, mereka kan sejenis…

-end of chapter 2-

Hahahahahahahahahaha….. aduh chapter ini begitu ngga jelas bukan?? Hahahahahahahaha…. Abiz saiiah juga suka ksel kalo prgi ke luar kota lewat tol…. Sebenarnyah sih si OC kita, Rei chan ini adalah aku… Namun tak Dibuat begitu mirip… dari segi financial walaupun wajah… hanya kelakuannya sajah yang mirip dengan yuuki… Heheheheheheheheh…..

Siph siph deh kalo gituh!! Pada review yah!! Oyah! Yang namanya mao dimunculin, review jah sama yuuki!! Ada beberapa OC yang belum dinamain…


End file.
